to catch a genius
by vampgirliegirl
Summary: i really suck at summeries but this is a work in progress and y'all are the guinne pigs oink oink. ps i'll change names later.
1. the suprise meeting

To Catch a Genius

By Kim Wilkerson

Started: March 19 of 2012 Monday afternoon 5:07 pm.

Chapter 1.

"Kim hurry UP!" I sighed. _Just another boring day. Another meaningless day going through the motions. _I thought darkly. I quickly looked in the mirror. Sapphire blue eyes greeted me. Filled with loneliness. A white tank top against skin tanned with sunlight. I am 5'4" with dirty blond hair. _I hate my hair. _It was true I'd rather have any other color hair than the natural dirty blond that I was.

"KIM!" I sighed once more as I put the final changes to my face and donned a native looking necklace. Then I ran downstairs. "Hi mom, dad." I greeted my parents and kissed their cheeks. My mom is shorter than I am. She's 5'1" barely and has pure blond hair and almond brown eyes. She herself thinks she's fat. But I thought she was the most beautiful woman ever. So did my dad. Speaking of my father is 6'6" with dark gray hair speckled with ever-increasing white. I love them! And going to school well it makes me realize how truly blessed I am to have been adopted by them. My biological mother loved me but couldn't keep me and who knows who my father is. They keep telling me that the moment they first laid eyes on me they fell in love and adopted me. I'm glad they did. I think they are, too.

"Have a great day at school, honey." I turn around and grin at my father. "Thanks, Dad, you too." I carefully shut the door and walk into to school. I grin when I see my mates gathered around our usual area: outside the principal's door. "Hey, Kim, what's up?" Amanda my best friend asks. I grin. Amanda Carroll an underclassman. A junior really. But she's super cool. She's taller than I am, I think. Perhaps 5'4 I think. Dirty blond hair like me. But where my hair is wavy hers it a little curly; I told her I was jealous of her curly hair and she told me not to be. In my book, that's the start of a true friendship.

"So, Kim, ready to go to Mrs. Bristol's class?" I grinned. "Yeah let's go, Amanda." We hurried off to our first class of the day: Music Appreciation. Yes Music Appreciation. The new principal converted Bunker Hill into a music school. Most of the students left. But most stayed too. Enough stayed so that the school was able to stay open. It's smaller and quieter. This is exactly how Amanda and I liked it.

We walked into Mrs. Belanger's Music Appreciation class. "Hi, Mrs. Belanger! How are you today?"

Mrs. Belanger looked up and smiled warmly. "Hello, Amanda, Kim. I'm doing well today. Thank you for asking."(We're the class favorites for **every** class!)

"Attention, every one…Amanda, crowd control, please." Mrs. Belanger begged. Amanda smiled. "No problem, Mrs. Belanger." She turned to the rest of the class, underclassman of course. "Hey, Freshies shut the hell up so Mrs. Belanger can start the role call!" Everyone shut up then. I laughed as I helped Amanda off the chair. "Great job, Chaos." She grinned at our inside joke. "Thanks, Jynx, you quarternapper you!" We laughed while everyone looked lost. Which made us laugh all the harder.

"Ahem. Now that I have your undivided attention—"Suddenly someone's cell phone went off. "Kim! Whose cell phone was that?" I sighed. _Welcome to everyday life in Bunker Hill High School Music Academy. Prep School/Public school. _I thought amusedly. Minus the prep outfits. Yet. I looked around. And spotted a nervous looking freshman girl. She looked terrified. _I'll let her go. Just this once since she's new. Maybe. Yeah. I'll let her go. _I thought. Then I thought. _Nope. If I let control slip. Even for a second. It'll go to Hell again. Sorry Who-Ever-You-Are. I'm about to throw you to the Alpha-Female. _I turned and said, "I don't know. It went off too quickly for me to place anybody. Sorry" I clamped my mouth shut. _What the Hell, Jynx? _I heard mentally. I shrugged indifferently. _I don't know why I just did that, Amanda. I guess I felt sorry for her…Who __is __she anyway. I've never seen her before. _Amanda's gaze widened in mock shock. _Oh. My. Gosh. Kim Wilkerson is actually feeling sorry for a freshman. I think I might faint! _I laughed aloud and several students looked at me quizzically as did Mrs. Belanger. I gave a sheepish grin. _Nice. _Amanda mentally complimented me. _Shut up! _I commanded her. _Tell me who that new student is. Now, Amanda. _I mentally commanded. _Oooh...Queen Kimberly emerges. All right. Sara Masanelli. Age fifteen. Lived here before moved away and now moved back. Anything else, Your Majesty? _I frowned... _That's it? Nothing else on her? That's…pathetic chaos. _Amanda sighed. "Well, what do you expect, Jynx?" I shrugged. Then the bell rang for second hour. I heard Amanda's voice in my head one last time before I left. _By the way, Jynx. That Sara Chick? You have her in __**your **__class. __**Next hour. **_I kept on walking.

Third hour: Theater.

Project Phantom of the Opera

I clapped my hands. "Alright, everyone! This year we will be performing Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera". Opposed?" Everyone cheered. "But to make sure it's fair. I've assigned three Master's students from Lewis and Clark to assign roles. Is that fair? If it isn't then say so now and we'll find another way." Again, I waited a moment to see if anyone objected to my plan. But nobody said not a word of protest. "Okay then. Now here they are. Your judges: Mrs. Willhoit. Mrs. T. (groans accompanied this judge.) and Mr. Adams. (Cheers for Mr. Adams)

"Now don't worry. I hogtied them to a chair and forced them to watch "The Phantom of the Opera" So they now the proper notes, what to look for, what not to, and everything they need to know to make the best choice possible." More cheers. "So without further adieu…"Let our opera begin!" A round of laughs after I made this particularly lame joke.

Suddenly Mrs. T ran in and yanked me towards her. She whispered in my ear and my eyes widened in shock. I pulled back and nodded in affirmation.

I looked towards the judges and they nodded. I smiled "everyone…It seems that a monsieur Erik D' Anson from Paris, France will be coming to direct our play. But more importantly is going to be our new theater Director! A modern day Phantom himself" Everyone gasped and applauded. "Truthfully…I've been waiting to tell you for a long time…with the schools help I've been able to invite Monsieur D' Anson and he's obviously accepted. Now I want all of you to behave because he'll expect you to act like college students. **Not immature children. **Got it?" Everyone nodded. I smiled. "Great now each of you is taking a script and a 2004 Phantom of the Opera movie soundtrack and different versions of Phantom of the Opera home. This is nothing more than a loan. However, I'd understand if you'd want to keep it. Therefore take care of it and it's yours free. But as the phrase goes, 'You break it you buy it' got it?" They laughed and nodded.

Chapter 2

Mr. D' Anson Arrives

The whole school was abuzz with the news that the real Phantom was going to be our new principal. It was madness. It was crazy. It was the most intriguing and sensational thing that had ever and would ever happen to Bunker Hill again.

He would be introduced at the 60's dance tonight and the whole town would be there of course. And everyone was. Amanda was wearing a black pearl dress and I was wearing a black and red-laced corset looking dress that came to my mid thigh and in fact, had a slit up to the top of my thigh. "Go, Kim!" I danced to "Ladies Choice" it was amazing and freeing and fun! I **didn't **see the judges (or more importantly Erik D' Anson) enter and watch me. I quickly walked back to Amanda. She grinned and tilted her head to the side. "_Hmmm…It seems you've attracted Monsieur D' Anson's attention." I laughed at her. "No, really, Jynx, Look." She pointed and I turned ready to prove how silly she was being. But I didn't get to because, for once, she was right. D'Anson was staring straight at __**me**__. _I held his gaze for what seemed an eternity before Mrs. T caught his attention and he looked away. Truthfully, I was proud of myself for being able to hold his gaze for so long a time. And so was Amanda. "Brava, Mademoiselle Jynx. You held his stony stare for ten minutes. I'm proud as is everyone else." I turned and sure enough, everyone was cat calling me. Especially the boys. "C'mon, let's ditch this dump and go somewhere else." Amanda nodded. "Yeah, lets. The excitement's over so now it's just boring. After you, you're Majesty." Amanda replied sarcastically. I laughed as I left and Amanda followed me out into the warm March air.

There was just one little problem: Amanda's car was at one end of the parking lot. So tonight, I was going to walk to my car alone (when I say my car I mean the car my parent's let me borrow for the night…). "Kim is you going to be alright walking home alone? Like this? In the dark? Where some perv creeper could rape and or strangle you?" Amanda asked worriedly. "Gee, thanks, Amanda, for giving me peace of mind..." I said with exaggerated relief. We both laughed (secretly uneasily). "Yes I'll be **fine. **Now, go, before we both get cold." She nodded tersely and left quickly. I started my way home keeping my mind on that and not the fact that it was pitch-black, I was walking alone at night, and I was defenseless. Then I _felt_…**something. **Not someone **something. **Following me home. Watching my every move and me. It was **creepy.**I hurried up. A lot. I looked back. Nothing. Then I ran into something. "Hey, you okay?" A deep familiar voice asked. _Wait a minute…that voice…I know him…_I looked up and a very concerned Jarrick stood there. "Jarrick!" I exclaimed. He was still the same. 6'6" with dark hair and green eyes. He extended his hand and I took it gratefully. After he helped me up, he glared at me. "Now **that's **over…What the **HELL **was you doing walking home alone? And in the dark no less! Yeesh Kim, you're so brainless sometimes!" Then I was pissed. "Look, Jarrick, I'm glad it was you and not some weirdo. But, lay. The Hell. Off. I'm fine okay?" He glared but then relaxed. "Look, my car's over there. I'll drive you home. Okay?" My instinct was telling me to run the hell away. But the prospect of walking home alone. In the dark. "Okay. Straight home though, o.k." He nods. "Of course." So I got in the dang car. He got in the other side and we started down North Union. "So…Why were you alone? Amanda being stingy?" The jibe given to Amanda had my hackles rising up. One of many things I couldn't stand was when a total stranger who knew nothing about Amanda said some stupid thing about her. "No _I _**chose **to walk home alone, thank-you-very-much, Mr. Stingy." Then he laughed at my pitiful defense of my bestie. That's when he looked over and saw my hurt expression. He stopped laughing immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you or your friend." He said apologetically. I smiled ruefully. "It's ok. Really. I know I need to learn to take a joke when it's presented. That's one of my **many **innumerable flaws." I explained moronically. Jarrick smiled mischievously. "Really? Cuz' from where _I'm _sitting you're looking pretty damn perfect right now." He watched as I blushed at his flirty compliment. "Thanks." He smiled warmly at me and for some reason unexpected warmth enveloped my whole body. Because of Jarrick. Because of what he said. How he treated me. As if, I was some seductive, mysterious riddle that he couldn't figure out. But couldn't wait to figure out, nonetheless. _It's ridiculous. _I thought bitterly. _Since Zak, no boy has asked to go out with me at all. It's unfair. _"…So, um…will you?" He asked. I blinked. "_E_xcuse me?" He smiled easily. "Well, Ms. Daydreamer, I asked if you would go to the Annual Prom with me. It's supposed to be a Masquerade Ball this year. I remember that you were practically dying to go to one….oh, no!" He exclaimed suddenly. I was instantly alert. "What? What's wrong, Jarrick?" I asked worriedly. That's just the way we both ran. Jarrick+worried=worried Kim. "You probably already have a date, don't you?" He asked sullenly. I'd thought he'd say something else so I laughed out of sheer relief. "No, no boyfriends, no dates. I'm all yours, Jarrick." His eyes went darker when I'd said I was **all his. **"Okay…then I'll see you at school. It's my first day, so you'll have to guide me around. I haven't picked my classes, yet. Hey, what classes are _you _taking, Kim?" I blushed happily. "W-Well, I have Resource, Spanish II, Current Events, Desktop Publishing, then Language Study Skills, followed by P.E. and Business Math is 7th hour and finally Web Page design is last." He grinned. "My _favorite_ classes! Great we have all the same classes!" I grinned at him, happily surprised. "Really? That's awesome! So when do you start at Hell's Hideout?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled. "Well…tomorrow, actually. Want me to pick you up?" My heart rate picked up. _Pick me up, marry me. It has the same meaning. _I thought girlishly. "Yes, please, we can actually car pool with Amanda if you want..." He smiled, extremely pleased. "O.k. Carpool it is, then." Then I realized that we were parked. In my driveway. In front of my house. "I'm sorry! I didn't…" He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I froze. Then I was suddenly very hot. Like I'd had a temperature of about 105. He pulled back so suddenly that I'd leaned forward. I blushed and pulled back. While he'd just sat there staring at me, mesmerized. "Thank you for the...Umm...Ride…I'll go. Inside. Now." I quickly scrambled out of the car but strangely Jarrick was already there opening the door for me. "Thank you..." I whispered. "You're welcome. Anytime, Darling." I blushed and turned away but he tilted my face so that our eyes stared at each other. Suddenly I saw the most serious kind of love in them. Or at least, I _thought _I saw it there. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. I'd kiss you some more. But then your father would come at me with a shotgun. And that wouldn't be pretty." He then got into his car and vanished. I couldn't tell you how I'd gotten up to my front door, got inside avoided my parents completely, undressed, and went to sleep.

Chapter 3. The Day after the Rescue.

I woke up to light flooding my room and realized it was 6:40 a.m. The problem: my alarm clock was set to go off at 6:00 a.m. I'd forgotten to set it! "SHOOT!" I exclaimed. My dad was already up and he tutted. "I forgot, o.k.?" I defended feebly. I quickly got in the shower and got out in twenty minutes. For me that was like a speeding bullet. After that, I quickly ate and dried my hair, got dressed with ten minutes to spare for my personal preferences.

Then I looked at the kitchen clock that was on the built-in oven. It read: 7:55 a.m. I was running late. But then I froze causing protest from my mother. There was Amanda, Zak, and Jarrick. All waiting for me. I rushed out as my mom (albeit happily) went back inside. "You guys didn't have to wait for me!" As I got in the car. We floored it to get to school. "Oh, yes, yes we did. Because Jarrick _insisted _that we wait for you." I looked over at Jarrick and he winked at me. I mouthed a thank you and in return he mouthed a 'you're welcome' and winked at me again. I blushed and Amanda watched the two of us with interest out of her rearview mirror. It _was _somewhat hard to miss how interested we were in one another (Jarrick and I). We arrived in school with more than ample time to eat and drink and laugh. Then the bell rang signaling the start of Hell High. I went to leave but Jarrick grabbed my hips. I looked at him sharply. "Sorry, I have no freakin' clue how to navigate this Hell hole so you'll have to lead me around" I smiled. "Happy to oblige." So I did. I showed him where our classes were and where we had to go, what we had to do. He'd nod and smile and ask some questions. But beside that he'd be respectful no flirty compliments or comments. To my increasing chagrin and disappointment. "So what else is new?" he asked suddenly. "Nothing much…why?" I asked suspiciously. He started to fidget. "Well I was wondering if after school, if you'd want to go to the Village Drive In with me?" He asked hopefully. _Oh…so that's what he wants…yes! _I thought with a pounding heart. "Yes I would _**love**_ to go to VDI with you." I emphasized. Right where Erik could hear. He glared at me. "Aren't you a little old for her, Gray?" He asked coldly. Jarrick turned and smirked. "Nope. I'm nineteen and she's eighteen. Just one year older. No reason to call the cops. Right, Monsieur D'Anson?" Jarrick asked lightly. I looked up at Jarrick sharply. Was it just me or did it seem like these two shared a history together? I looked around and everybody looked suspicious as well. _So it's not just me. Everybody is wondering how these two know each other. I'm going to do what I do best. Snoop. _I thought grimly. _Hey, Kim, remember your second boyfriend, Zak? Well stay out of it! _My mind screamed at me. But I _had _to know. "Come on, Kim. Let's go to the Village Drive In." Jarrick stated tersely. We walked out to his car (A rusted red fifty-three Ford truck. He'd told me earlier with pride.) And he held open the door for me. Then he got in on his side. He didn't start the truck automatically. He just sat there. "Look, Kim—"

"Look, Jarrick—"We began at once. Then I smiled. "You first." I offered. He smiled. "Okay, just don't tell **anybody, **alright?" He asked. I nodded quizzically. He relaxed visibly. "Ok. So, Erik and I **do **have a shared personal history. Don't interrupt—we do have a personal history. Now don't confront him about this because he'd kill me. **Literally.** He's my older _**half-**_brother." I gasped. "_WHAT?How?" _I half-yelled. Or I would have if Jarrick hadn't covered my mouth with his hand. "SHHHHH! Quiet! Nobody is supposed to know!" He uncovered my mouth. I looked around to make sure we were very alone. "How is he your half-brother? Is it like the phantom and raoul?" I asked intrigued. Jarrick shook his head. "Something like that. Except our mothers are different women. Our father is the same man. I went to Paris to escape Erik. Likewise, he came here to escape me. But my-our father was tired of our constant rift and decided to plunk me here. To reconcile our differences!" he finishes bitterly. I place my left hand on his arm. "Well, don't you think it's about time to?" I asked Jarrick softly. Jarrick turned his head and looked at me tiredly. "I suppose so. I _am _tired of our constant war with each other. I bet he's more tired than I am." Jarrick states. Suddenly Jarrick looks younger. With more freedom. Happier. "You're right, Kim. I should have. This has gone on long enough. I'm sorry, but can I take you home? I have to talk to my older brother." He says. I grin at him. "Of course not! Go on! I don't mind. Actually, Amanda could take me home. Go on I'll be fine." I encouraged him happily. He grinned at me and suddenly I was out of the truck and was being spun around in the circle of his arms and being kissed repetulously. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" He said in between kisses. "I'm getting dizzy!" I half exclaimed-half-complained. He finally put me down and kissed me one more time before handing me the keys. I tried to force him to take it back but he wouldn't hear of it. "Go on. Take my truck. It's alright." He encouraged. "I'll pick it up tomorrow at school." I smiled got into the driver's side and drove off. When I looked in the rearview mirror, Jarrick was there waving at me. I smiled and drove the clanker all the way home.

The next morning Amanda, Zak, and a new kid were waiting for me. Amanda smiled. "Kim this is Jeremiah. Jeremiah, Kim." She introduced us.

Jeremiah was tall, with subtle muscles. About 6'2" with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Typical. I shook his hand, smiling. "Hi, I'm Kim, obviously." Jeremiah smiled back at me. "Hi." He said quickly with a blush. _Oh Boy. Here we go…_I thought tiredly. "Hey you two, I'd actually like to go to school thank you very much." Amanda yelled. So we piled into her car and sped to school.

When we were all settled in, I looked around. "Where is Jarrick?" I asked worriedly. Amanda shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know…why? Did something happen between you two? Did he hurt you? Because if he did—"Amanda started threateningly. "NO!" I shouted. Several people stopped and stared. "No." I lowered my voice. "Amanda he told me about his connection to Erik." I confided. Amanda sighed. "Kim, you should have learned from going out with zack. **Butt out** of other people's problems!" She scolded. "I know! Ok, Chaos! I know! I'm sorry!" I shouted back. We had an audience now. "Look, **he **told **me **okay?" Amanda blushed, ashamed. "You should have told me." She said after a few minutes. I look towards the door again. "That's it; I'm going to the Monsieur D'Anson's Mansion. I **have **to see what he's done to my boyfriend. And if he has..." I muttered aloud. I jumped up. "Kim!" Amanda called. I whirled around."What?" I asked cautiously. Amanda didn't smile. "Go wish he was never born, Jinx." I grin and hug my best friend in the whole world. "If they ask your head was bothering you. Got it, Kim? But on your way home you decided to check up on boyfriends One and Two." I gasped. "Boyfriend One and Two? What are you _talking about_, Amanda?" I asked guiltily. Amanda winked and grinned at me half-knowingly, half-mischievously. Her look said "I know you, Kim." then she walked a few feet, walked back and hugged me again. "My keys. Front left jean pocket. Pickpocket me. Now." Amanda whispered in my ear. I did as she said and pickpocketed her. "Good luck." Amanda whispered. And walked away. "Thanks, Mandy." I whispered. She truly was my best friend.

I quickly stole my way out of the school used Amanda's keys to open her car and start it up. I backed out and the car spat gravel. I quickly turned down my street, went past my house, down a long winding road, and kept going. After a little while, I wondered if I was even in the country anymore. Then, the house came into view. I remember he (Jarrick) described the house vaguely in one of our discussions.

"_So where do you live?" I asked curious. He shrugged avoiding my gaze. "On your street." He shrugged as though it was no big deal. But to me it was. This time I had a boyfriend I was going to be a good girlfriend and learn as much about him as I could. "Thanks for that in depth description." I replied sarcastically. The words flying out of my mouth without a thought. I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry. It's just that I never took the time to get to know my ex Zak and because of that. I don't know why we ever dated in the first place other than the fact that I really really liked him. I didn't want to do the same to you...Sorry." I mumbled. Finishing my pathetic excuse for an apology. Suddenly I found myself being held in his arms. "Shhh...It's ok. I'm sorry. It must have not been easy for you to admit that." He rubbed my back soothingly. "I live in the mansion on your street. By the time you find the house you'll wonder whether or not you're still in America." I half-laughed-half sobbed. Then it hit me. He lived in the Mansion. My mansion. I gasped. "Wait, what does the mansion look like? I'm sorry it's just I didn't want to sneak back there and be arrested for trespassing. I've dreamed of that house every time I pass it." He laughed. "Well, imagine Beast's Castle Pre-Curse and you've got my-I mean my Uncle's Mansion." I stopped. "Wait a minute! Uncle…" I trailed off. I didn't want it to be true but I had a sinking feeling…"Uncle D'Anson'." He mumbled miserably. I gasped. _

I jumped out of my reverie. _Now's not the time to go off into la la land Kim. _I mentally berated myself. I turned of the ignition, put the car in park, and prepared to face the man I'd invited to Bunker Hill High school.

Chapter 4. A Man is Unmasked.

Erik pov

I pounded away at my organ. Trying to erase all memories of that woman-child from my mind. _My woman child. _A small voice whispers inside of me. Suddenly I hear a doorbell ring. I tense up. I fly up the stairs determined to tell the maid no. But it's too late and I froze. Because the very thing that was mercilessly tormenting my every waking (and sleeping) moment was in front of me. I couldn't move. Maybe if she didn't see me…"Er—I mean Monsieur D'Anson?" I hear her timid little voice ask. I curse God and in the same breath bless Him. For telling her to look at me. For not making her ignore me completely. I turn unwillingly when every fiber of my being is screaming at me to run. To hide. This shocks and irritates me. The descendant of the Phantom of the Opera did **not **run. Especially from little lying **Delilah's**like her. I turned quickly. "Kim." I greeted her breathlessly. Then cursed myself mentally. Until I noted that when I said her name like this she shivered. What was wrong with her? Was she cold? I frowned. "Are you cold?" I asked suddenly.

I didn't understand it. _How can you be cold, Mon Ange? _I thought confusedly. _Wait a minute…Unless…Unless…she—she…_My thoughts trailed off as I tried not to get my hopes up. Last night I **had **sworn to the Boy that there was nothing between us. At that time. I had chosen my words carefully, our relations to one another being what it was: Barely holding on by a thread. The only thing, or I should I say, one who could break that thread would be Kim herself. I mentally shook myself. "And what, pray tell, may I have the pleasure of your company?" I asked lightly. _If she says that she came here to me…_I thought tensely. "I-uh…came to see Jarrick? Is he sick?" She asked timidly. I relaxed. "Oh. Yes. Of course, you can see him. Right this way Mademoiselle Kim." I gestured to the winding stairwell that led up to my chambers and that damned Boys' as well. I had not taken a step when I heard her say something. I stopped, aggravated. I _**hated**_mumbling. "What did you say, mademoiselle?" I asked tersely. "I-I said it's alright for you to call me Kim, sir. I _**hate **_when people call me Kimberly or Wilkerson, or even Ma'am. It is Kim. That is it. End of story. Done. Fin. Ok?" She snapped. I turned. "Ah, so I see our little flower of the hour _**does have**_ backbone after all!" I exclaimed in mock shock. I watched as she turned a scarlett red. Noting how lovely it complimented her and not knowing why. She glared up at me. My brave woman-child. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—to offend you, Kim." I told her sincerely. She looked up surprised. "That's ok. It is really my fault. I should have spoken up. My parents say that I need to speak up. They're one hundred percent right." She said disgustedly. Then grinned suddenly. As if it was a personal inside joke, I was not a part of. However, I wanted to be. Oh so badly. "Don't tell **them **that though." She whispered jokingly. I grinned back at her and dropped my voice. "Don't worry, Kim. Your secret admission is safe with me. I swear it, Mon Ange." I whispered. Then froze. And stepped away. Quickly. I cleared my throat. "You're here to see Jarrick I presume?" I asked nonchalantly. "Um…Yes! I am. Here to see Jarrick. Tell me Erik…Did he get sick?" She asked me with what sounded like nervousness. I turned with a mask of indifference on. "Yes, the Boy got sick so I've got Corrine taking good care of him." I shrugged indifferently. "How can you talk like…like _that?" _She shrieked at me. I turned and was greeted with a slap across the face. I turned to face her very, very angrily.

Kim pov

I slapped him. He turned back towards me, with deadly calm. And I was very afraid. I had preferred it if he would look mad. But the deadly calm of his was ten times worse. "I'm sorry. I don't know why…I shouldn't have done that." I whispered. "It's fine." Erik hissed vehemently. "Let me talk to the Boy first." Erik said. "Wait here. I mean it. No snooping." he warned me.

Then went upstairs.

Came down a second later and showed me to the room, and left us alone.

"Jarrick?" i whispered. Jarrick looked up. "Hey, Kim, you're not supposed to see me like this." He whispered. I knelt by him. "Jarrick…shhh…I'm here now. That's all that matters…" I whispered soothingly. Then i hesitated. "…Jarrick?" i whispered hesitantly. "Yes?" He asked weakly. "…how did your talk with Erik go?" I asked quietly.

Jarrick sighed. "Sorry. My mother always tells me to stay out of other people's business." I apologized instantly.

"No don't apologize—it went…amazing. He listened to me. Actually listened. For once in his life he _listened, _Kim and it was amazing!" Jarrick coughed again. I reached for a glass of water and tilted the glass while he drank from it. After I put it away I turned back pleased. "So he really did listen to you?" I asked happily. Jarrick nodded pleased. "Yeah. It was so cool." I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Well I feel terrible." I stated miserably. Jarrick patted my back. "Why do you feel terrible?" he asked surprised. "I'm the invalid here!" he glared at me mock-insulted. I laughed then sighed. "I feel terrible because I slapped Erik when he told me he left you alone. With Corrine. If he _really _cared about you he'd take better care of you." I whispered angrily. Jarrick laughed. "_Slapped_ him? I'd have paid Bukoo bucks to see _that_!" Jarrick laughed and I did too. "But Kim, he's busy. He has things he has to do. He is not retired like your dad is he is still working. To provide for me. That's just the way things are." Jarrick stated and I sighed. "I suppose I should apologize…again!" I hissed. And that made Jarrick laugh even more. I sighed and got up. A look of disappointment shot across Jarrick's face. "Going already?" He asked playfully. But underneath I could sense underlying hurt. "Yeah. I have to go to get your homework. Just cuz' you're sick doesn't mean you're excluded from homework, buster." I scolded playfully. He fake groaned. "Do I have to do homework? Ughh…5 more minutes, ma!" He protested laughing and yanked me down on top of him. "IYEEEEEE! Jarrick I. AM. NOT. YOU'RE. MOTHER. LET. ME. GO. AHHHHH!" I protested happily. Suddenly the music that had been playing stopped abruptly. Then a pounding on the door. "DO YOU MIND? I AM TRYING TO WORK! I CARE NOT WHAT YOU ARE DOING JUST KEEP IT DOWN!" Erik roared angrily. "Sorry, Erik it won't happen again." I called to him breathlessly.

I got up smiling. "I was serious about the homework, though." I told Jarrick a second later.

"Really because I wasn't." Jarrick replied happily.

I smiled down at him happily. "I know."

Chapter 5. All Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball/which one are you taking, Kim?

Fall October 29 Monday. 2013

I stretched across the bed happily. Not _my _bed. Jarrick's. He laughed at my lax expression. I glared at him playfully. "Are you making fun of me? No candy for you!" I scolded. He laughed and took a Reese's peanut butter cup from me. I gasped and then lunged for my Reese's. "Don't. Touch. My. Peanut. Butter. Cups." I hissed warningly. He dropped it instantly. "It was just a joke. Yeesh, Kim. Take it easy." I frowned. "Sorry." I apologized instantly.


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. All Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball/which one are you taking, Kim?

Fall October 29 Monday. 2013

I stretched across the bed happily. Not my bed. Jarrick's. He laughed at my lax expression. I glared at him playfully. "Are you making fun of me? No candy for you!" I scolded. He laughed and took a Reese's peanut butter cup from me. I gasped and then lunged for my Reese's. "Don't. Touch. My. Peanut. Butter. Cups." I hissed warningly. He dropped it instantly. "It was just a joke. Yeesh, Kim. Take it easy." I frowned. "Sorry." I apologized instantly.

"You've changed." Jarrick accused. I glared. "Yeah, and?" I asked rudely. "I don't like it." He stated. I sat back. "Well I like the way I've changed and matured. If you don't like it then, tough." I flung at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I bet you hang with Erik and his drunk friends at Seventh Heaven too, don't you?" He demanded angrily. I didn't like Jarrick suddenly. "Okay, first off, Jerk, I work at Seventh Heaven. And secondly, Erik and his friends don't drink. Period. They talk to me at work so I'm not lonely. Don't judge them." I defended Erik. I _had _to defend Erik. I don't know why. Oh well. "Look, I want to take a break from…from us!" I finished exasperated. Jarrick looked away, pissed. "Fine. I don't need you, anyway." I started crying and flew down the stairs and ran straight into Erik. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Wait, what happened, Kim? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll—"Erik began angrily. "No, no, no. I broke it off with him." I exclaimed. Erik wore a pitied expression. But I couldn't handle pity from him so I ran out the door.

Erik pov

I watched as she ran away from the house every fiber of my being screaming at me KILL! "Wow. She didn't stay and I lined her up perfectly for you, Monster. So sad." Jarrick's voice lazily sneered. I turned and glared. "You. Upset. Kim. WHY?" I yelled at him. Jarrick shrugged nonchalantly. "I was getting a bit bored with the peace so I purposely upset her." Jarrick admitted arrogantly. I roared in anger. Jarrick smiled at me amusedly. "Oh does Monsieur L' Phantom have a sweet spot for the pitiful singer?" Jarrick taunted. "For Shame!" Jarrick scolded. Then he smiled. "How about a bet? She'll choose whom she wants…you or me. And whomever she chooses the other will interfere no more. Will even leave the country never to return…You game, Monster?" Jarrick taunted. I smiled viciously. "I'm definitely game, Boy!" I smiled. "The terms are as follows: We both charm her. Whoever she's more in love with wins. If I win she's mine." Jarrick smiled. "And if _I _win Boy? Then what?" I asked lazily. Jarrick shrugged. "If by some miracle she chooses you, then you can personally escort me to the airport where I will get on a plane bound for Paris and I'll never darken your doorstep ever again. Fair?" Jarrick asked impatiently. I shook the Boy's hand happily. _He's got no inkling that she's already half-in love with me…He's going to wish he'd never made this dang bet…_I thought happily. I smiled and went downstairs to work on a happy piece of my opera.


	3. Chapter 6

I own nothing 

Chapter 6

PS review! REVIEW I SAY MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kim pov

I woke up and stayed in bed for a minute. Thinking of what happened yesterday. I sighed. _I am a really crappy judge of character. _I thought depressed. Sighing, I got up to start my day. I woke up and went into the kitchen to eat two waffles and my cup of coffee. While I stirred milk into my coffee I looked outside at the bright and sunny day. I glared at the weather. It usually fit my mood but not today. I drained my cup and put it in the sink. I went into my room and donned my green slacks and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I smiled at myself until my smile looked half-convincing. I picked up my book bag and turned to survey my room one last time. It was a queen sized bed with flowery knots. It had a spacious closet with space up above it. I also had a large bookshelf with books shoved in every nook and cranny I could spare. I sighed again deciding that I'd better clean up my room when I got home.

Amanda smiled warmly at me in greeting but I didn't smile back. Amanda's smile dropped and she looked at me with concern that I didn't want or need. "So what's up with you and Jarrick?" Amanda asked casually. I straightened. "_Him_? Oh nothing except we're over with!" I said calmly. Or as calmly as I could muster. Which wasn't much, really. Amanda sighed comically. "Oh dear, what's going on with you?" Amanda asked. "Well…." I began. Amanda smiled knowingly. "Kim, you do **not **do the reluctant damsel in distress at **all." **Amanda stressed teasingly. We burst out laughing simultaneously. After we calmed down she went absolutely serious. "But, seriously, Kim, what happened between the two of you?" Amanda asked concerned. I smiled gratefully. "To be honest…I don't know. All of a sudden it was like he had a total personality switch. He just became so mean. I started crying—""Crybaby—"Amanda accused. "—I know now shut up so I can finish my story." I said quickly. "Anyway, I ran downstairs and—I kid you not—right into Erik's arms!" I squealed with delight. Amanda wasn't laughing leaving me feeling like a school girl so I hurried on. "And he was offering to kill the boy—I mean Jarrick but I ran out the door and that's all I know. " I concluded and slumped against the seat in relief. Amanda laughed. "W-O-W. Talk about theatrical. Yeesh, Jinx! You've really done it this time…so that's it? Nothing else?" Amanda asked. I nodded. Then looked at the clock and shrieked. "_We're __**late!**_" We ran out of her car and into school where we got a detention. I ran into the classroom right into a strong muscular chest. "Ooof!" Then the arms steadied me. "Kim are you alright?" A very familiar voice asked concerned. I looked up into Erik's face and blushed. "I'm fine, Erik, really." I stammered nervously. Then I became hyper aware that everyone was watching us. I cleared my throat, picked up my books, and continued into the room with as much dignity as I could muster. Which wasn't much at all.

"Hello, Kim." Jarrick purred in what he thought was a seductive voice. But I just shook my head in disgust. Erik cleared his throat and focused his gaze on me. "As you know rehearsals are over and tonight is the opening night for "The Phantom of the Opera." Sadly though, the one who was supposed to play the Phantom and Raoul got sick so I'm afraid I'll have to take the Phantom's place and Jarrick will take the Viscount D'Chagny's place. Anyone object to this sudden change in plans? No? Good. Then it's decided." Erik clapped his hands. "Very well then. Good luck everyone. "Erik's gaze settled on me. "I know you won't disappoint me." I blushed while everyone murmured. Forgetting where—who and what I was I spoke up. "Don't say that. I'll try Erik but remember please, I'm human. And I'm prone to mistakes. I've never sang before in front of a crowd. Much less my parents." I finished awkwardly.

He smiled warmly. "I have faith in you, Kim." I smiled glowing with happiness.

"Okay, Erik. I believe you." I replied softly. My confidence had been restored thanks to Erik's kind words. I shook myself. "Okay everyone; this isn't some kind of entertainment! Get back to rehearsing at once!" I commanded them. Everyone scrambled to get in their places. I took center stage and was about to sing "Think of me". I took a few steading breaths. Then I opened my mouth and began.

"Think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…" All the while my eyes stayed on Erik's. Never leaving his. Thinking of him having to move back to France where his girlfriend, sweetheart, or wife surely waited for him. I poured all the sadness into it I could.

When I finished up I smiled but Erik looked at me with concern. Suddenly i heard someone clapping behind me. I whirled around and standing in the doorway was Jarrick. "Bravo, Kim." I instantly crossed my arms across my chest in defense. Amanda once jokingly referred to it as me preparing for battle. "What do you want, Jarrick?" I asked rudely. He feigned an innocent expression. "But I'm playing the Viscount De Chagny, aren't I?" Jarrick asked innocently. Then a random girl stepped forward. "Of course you can stay." Erin soothed.

If there was one thing i couldn't stand it was when a girl challenged my authority. "Hey Erin? Shut up." I said coldly. She shrieked and lunged for me. I defended myself pretty well. Then her weight was gone. Erik had lifted her up and held her back. Erin twisted in his grip and smiled. "Erin quit it now or I'll kick you out." Erik commanded her. She smiled seductively. "Sure sugar." she purred. I just walked out. Then i heard the door open behind me. "Dang it, Kim. Stop!" Erik got in front of me and I smacked into his chest. He held me there. "I don't know what she wants and its driving me crazy." I whispered. He sighed. "I know me too. Don't worry, that's why I love you." Erik grinned down at me and I smiled up at him. "I knew it!" I whirled around and Erin was standing there with a triumphant grin on her face. I sighed tiredly. "What do you want?" I'd seen enough movies to know that the mean girl always did this, got what she wanted, and told anyway. She smiled politely. "I don't know yet." she said coolly. Then she walked away. I looked up at Erik. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." I said soothingly and smiled at him with more confidence than I felt at the moment. Erik gave me a look that said, _sure and in a minute it'll be considered moral if a teacher goes out with an eighteen year old high school senior. _ We looked back at the way she had slinked off to and then looked at each other with troubled expressions on our faces. Without saying a single word we both knew that what we had would be exposed for the whole world to see. Later if not sooner.


	4. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Chapter 7. Letting Jarrick back in? /Jarrick's secret plan

Kim pov

I paced my room edgily.

I had no idea what she was planning. And it was driving me crazy. I paused a moment and wondered what Erik was doing right now. I pictured him playing his organ and smiled sardonically. No, he'd be pacing like I was. Or strangling Jarrick. Which I took a second of pleasure at imagining him doing so.

Erik pov

I paced angrily, my thoughts churning. I sat down at my bench and began to pound into the keys pouring my frustration, humiliation, shame, and hate into each and every blasted note. As I pounded away I was oblivious to everything except for my music. I swore and leapt to my feet. I needed something to drink. I went into the basement and got an old wine bottle out. "Wow I've finally driven you to drink…Shocking, _brother." _Jarrick's voice sounded behind me. I almost dropped the bottle but caught in an inch above the floor. I forced myself to cold remoteness and turned to face my younger half-brother. He was leaning lazily against the door and looking pleased with himself. I began to get extremely suspicious. "What are you so happy about, Jarrick?" I asked neutrally. He smiled cryptically. "Just remembering when our father and his brother were in the same exact position as we are now. " He stated simply. I quickly strode past him and handed him a glass. He looked down at the glass grinning. "Well, well, so why the sudden change in your moral compass, Erik?" Jarrick asked tauntingly. I shoved past him wordlessly. I just about reached my room when I heard his voice behind me say, "It's because Erin saw you two together?" I spun around. "You! How do you know that?" I shouted questioningly. He smiled and then put on an innocent worried face. "Why, Kim, she just left so quickly so I thought that it would be a good idea for Erin to check on her. Imagine her shock when she found you two in such a…scandalizing embrace. Hmm…what will the board do, I wonder?" Jarrick asked out loud. I went stock-still. "What do you want, Jarrick?" I asked mechanically. He smiled triumphantly. "Hmm…Kim." He declared nodding. My mouth hung open and I suddenly couldn't function right. Jarrick smiled arrogantly. "Oh, get over it, Erik. I **let** her go to give to _you._" Jarrick explained. Then he sighed dramatically. "But **you **are screwing up!" He jabbed a finger to my chest. "I also did it to see how she felt about you and clearly she's smitten." Jarrick stated bitterly. I blinked surprised. "_You _gave her to _me_?" i asked incredulously. Then I started laughing at the absurdity of it. I stopped laughing suddenly. Jarrick smiled at me knowingly. "What…is the GREAT Erik having doubts about his little Ange?" Jarrick taunted then he smiled at me again. "As you should of course. After all, she IS still half-in love with ME." Jarrick stated. Then seeing my seething rage he smiled evilly. "Well if you don't believe ME then ask her the next time you see her. And if she denies it the first time then she's either forgotten me—""Which is the best thing that could happen, Boy." i interrupted. "Or she's lying and denying it." Jarrick finished as though i had not spoken at all. I started getting worse. "You lie!" I roared. Jarrick smiled in mock confusion. "Do I?" he challenged me. Then he left me alone with nothing but doubts building in my head.

Jarrick pov

I chuckled as I closed his door extremely pleased with myself for starting something. I frowned suddenly as doubt invaded. _What if she did not admit her feelings? If she had none left for me?_ I thought for a moment then shook the thought away quickly. No. I decided. She'd either deny or admit her feelings. _And no matter if she does deny them. She'll still be in hot water with Erik. So to speak. _ I thought happily. It would only be a matter of time before she would come to me. And then I'd show her what a monster my half-brother could truly be. I smiled triumphantly and walked up to the school yard then I noticed Erin from chorus sitting there nervously. I tried to go right past her but of course the girl wouldn't let me. "Wait, Jarrick, I need to tell you something!" She begged. I sighed and spun around. "This better be good, Erin. Or else." I stated. I shifted from foot to foot impatiently waiting for a glimpse of Kim. _Yes. _I thought angrily. _I've gotten as pathetic as my older half-brother. No. _I mentally corrected. _I've gotten __**worse **__than him. He'd never stalk her like this. _I thought distractedly. "—and then...Jarrick?" I mentally kicked myself. "Yes? I'm sorry I'm waiting for—"She sighed annoyed. "—For _Kim." _I narrowed my eyes. She backed up and quick. _ Smart girl. _"It's just everyone notices the way you and Mr. Anson looks at her. That's how I know. So I kind of blackmailed them." She finished uneasily. I frowned mid-fantasy. What it was you don't want to know. "Wait a _framed _Kim?" I yelled at her drawing attention in the process. She jumped terrified. I smiled viciously. "You should be terrified! What were you thinking? I didn't tell you to blackmail them! I told you to be a **witness**, you stupid, foolish girl!" I hissed and gave her a few explicatives then I sighed. "Great, now _I'm _going to have to apologize for _your _mess." I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. I quickly watched as she approached Kim. I was a good distance away. But close enough to hear Kim's voice. "—was fooled by his charm, too. So don't worry." Kim assured the girl. The group. Our group sat down under the tree I was lounging against and I sighed quietly. Kim must've heard me because she looked up and I smiled down at her in apology. She glared but smiled at me in return. I leapt down from the tree with cat like grace. The others jumped up but not my Kim. Nothing surprised my Hellion. "Hello Jarrick." She greeted me with warmth and for a second I had to blink. She was being _nice_. To me. If I thought I felt bad when Erin had shouted then this…guilt I was feeling was much greater in depth as well as magnitude. "I've come to say…" I began dramatically. Then Kim sighed tiredly. I smiled. _Just wait, Hellion. Just wait. _"—I'm sorry, Kim." I finished. Her mouth hung open and then slammed shut. Nobody but I could surprise her. I took great pride in keeping her on edge. "Well, _Jarrick," _she emphasized. I smiled already tasting a victory. "Thanks, but no thanks." She finished grinning. I felt anger build fast. I sighed frustrated. "Look, Kim, what's it gonna take? I'll do anything, okay? Just let me back in." I mock begged. She was turning the idea over I could tell. "Well….." she said drew the word out. This time I DID get down on my knees and begged. "Please, with sugar on top?" I sing-songed. She laughed and tried to turn it into a cough but everyone heard it. "Fine." She admitted reluctantly. I pumped my fist into the air in mock victory. "Woo-Hoo!" She laughed when I picked her up at her knees and swung her around. "Put me down, Jarrick Danton!" She objected laughing. I didn't immediately. I swung her around one more time and then set her down. She smiled and walked away. I watched her walking away all the while thinking.

_You let people in far too easy, Kim. As soon as I have you back. I'll never let you go. Even if it kills us. _

The rest of our group was glaring at me. I walked into school whistling the tune of "All I Ask of You."


	5. alternate chapter 7

I own nothing/ alternate chapter

Chapter 7 Erin's Unusual Demand/Jarrick volunteers?

Kim pov

I paced my room edgily.

I had no idea what she was planning. And it was driving me crazy. I paused a moment and wondered what Erik was doing right now. I pictured him playing his organ and smiled sardonically. No, he'd be pacing like I was. Or strangling Jarrick. Which I took a second of pleasure at imagining him doing so.

Erik pov

I paced angrily, my thoughts churning. I sat down at my bench and began to pound into the keys pouring my frustration, humiliation, shame, and hate into each and every blasted note. As I pounded away I was oblivious to everything except for my music. I swore and leapt to my feet. I needed something to drink. I went into the basement and got an old wine bottle out. "Wow I've finally driven you to drink…Shocking, _brother." _Jarrick's voice sounded behind me. I almost dropped the bottle but caught in an inch above the floor. I forced myself to cold remoteness and turned to face my younger half-brother. He was leaning lazily against the door and looking pleased with himself. I began to get extremely suspicious. "What are you so happy about, Jarrick?" I asked neutrally. He smiled cryptically. "Just remembering when our father and his brother were in the same exact position as we are now. " He stated simply. I quickly strode past him and handed him a glass. He looked down at the glass grinning. "Well, well, so why the sudden change in your moral compass, Erik?" Jarrick asked tauntingly. I shoved past him wordlessly. I just about reached my room when I heard his voice behind me say, "It's because Erin saw you two together?" I spun around. "You! How do you know that?" I shouted questioningly. He smiled and then put on an innocent worried face. "Why, Kim, she just left so quickly so I thought that it would be a good idea for Erin to check on her. Imagine her shock when she found you two in such a…scandalizing embrace. Hmm…what will the board do, I wonder?" Jarrick asked out loud. I went stock-still. "What do you want, Jarrick?" I asked mechanically. He smiled triumphantly. "Hmm…Kim." He declared nodding. My mouth hung open and I suddenly couldn't function right. Jarrick smiled arrogantly. "Oh, get over it, Erik. I **let** her go to give to _you._" Jarrick explained. Then he sighed dramatically. "But **you **are screwing up!" He jabbed a finger to my chest. "I also did it to see how she felt about you and clearly she's smitten." Jarrick stated bitterly. I blinked surprised. "_You _gave her to _me_?" i asked incredulously. Then I started laughing at the absurdity of it. I stopped laughing suddenly. Jarrick smiled at me knowingly. "What…is the GREAT Erik having doubts about his little Ange?" Jarrick taunted then he smiled at me again. "As you should of course. After all, she IS still half-in love with ME." Jarrick stated. Then seeing my seething rage he smiled evilly. "Well if you don't believe ME then ask her the next time you see her. And if she denies it the first time then she's either forgotten me—""Which is the best thing that could happen, Boy." i interrupted. "Or she's lying and denying it." Jarrick finished as though i had not spoken at all. I started getting worse. "You lie!" I roared. Jarrick smiled in mock confusion. "Do I?" he challenged me. Then he left me alone with nothing but doubts building in my head.

Jarrick pov

I chuckled as I closed his door extremely pleased with myself for starting something. I frowned suddenly as doubt invaded. _What if she did not admit her feelings? If she had none left for me?_ I thought for a moment then shook the thought away quickly. No. I decided. She'd either deny or admit her feelings. _And no matter if she does deny them. She'll still be in hot water with Erik. so to speak. _ I thought happily. It would only be a matter of time before she would come to me. And then I'd show her what a monster my half-brother could truly be.


	6. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Chapter 8 a second chance at love?

Jarrick pov

I watched Kim and Erin from a distance. "I forgive you." Kim stated. The girl was confused as was I. "Why?" she asked. Kim smiled and nodded. "Because I fell for Jarrick's…charms as well." She stated simply. While I narrowed my eyes. Charms? I was lounging in a tree casually. Wondering why I was still wasting my time with Kim. _"__Because you want something that you can't have."_I continued to watch Kim and suddenly Kim looked up at me. "C'mon Jar; you know you want to sit by me." I smiled at her and landed with cat like grace next to Kim. She giggled and I wondered what was funny. "What?" I asked annoyed. Annoyed because I was not in the loop, so to speak. "Meow!" she said teasingly. I smiled at her. "Meow yourself, Kim." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"Look, Kim I'm sorry—"

"Jarrick I shouldn't have—"

We began at the same time. I smiled tentatively. "You first." how mature. Why was I so awkward around her? "Maybe you're changing for the better, Jarrick." Kim responded. I swore underneath my breath. I'd spoken out loud. I stood abruptly and Kim asked what was wrong. I gestured to Kim and me. "This!" I needed to think. "I've spoken my true feelings out loud. You must be special to do that." I whispered softly. She blushed bright red and I smiled. Without even thinking I spoke out loud again. "That blush looks lovely on you. You should wear it more often, Kim." "No, I'm not special. I'm just…Me." she stated bluntly. I smiled and hugged her. She stiffened at first and then relaxed. "You're not just you. You're beautiful, kind, compassionate, you defend your friends, and listen without question to their problems, and you never criticize them. You're perfect, Kim." I whispered. She pulled back. "Wow. I'm flattered you think I'm that perfect but I'm not. I have flaws too, you know." I laughed happily. "You do? Well, darling, you hide them excellently." She laughed too. Suddenly I was _aware. _I moved closer. "Kim…I love you." I whispered suddenly. I froze at the look on her face. Joy, pain, shock. I didn't know who was more surprised. Her or me. "How cute." Commented a low voice sarcastically.

Turns out it was me after all.


	7. Chapter 9

I own nothing but I DID have a bit of fun writing this chapter and from this point on it kind of gets confusing or exciting…I don't know which any way read and review before the phantom comes to me in my dreams ( not that I would MIND

Chapter 9 friends, interrupted

Erik pov

I turned from a fellow teacher, a Mrs. Meade. Who was the dance and regular theater coach. I scanned the lunch tables looking for Kim knowing that if I saw her with another I would get jealous but I searched for her just the same.

Then I spotted her talking to none other than the girl that caught Kim and I in the hallway just two days ago. Just up in a tree I saw Jarrick too. I frowned not knowing what kind of game he was playing with _Mon Bel Ange. _I excused myself and Mdme. Meade gave me a knowing glance. I passed by several people nodding and telling them what they wanted to know. Finally, I made it outside just as Jarrick dropped down from the tree to talk to Kim. Neither one of them noticed me. It ticked me off to only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. The one thing I did hear ripped my heart to shreds: "…Kim I love you…" Jarrick had whispered to **My Angel of Music. **I couldn't stay silent a moment longer. "How cute…" I commented sarcastically. I watched in cold disinterest as Kim whirled around to face me with a hand on her throat. "Erik!" She gasped. While Jarrick came up behind her and continually tried to put his arms around her. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't give the Boy something to say to the authorities.

Finally, Kim hissed and whirled around yelling, "DANG IT. JARRICK! QUIT IT!" I smiled while Kim straightened her clothes so she could go inside. She stopped when she came to me, though. "When you two are finished discussing whatever it is you two have to discuss then come and find me. But not before you two cool your heads." Then without taking my eyes off of him I nodded my affirmation. To my disgust, I watched Jarrick watch Kim go in the whole time. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. He sighed and smirked at me sadly. "So, _Brother, _what have I done to deserve your wrath this time?" He asked tiredly.


	8. an unwilling deception

I OWN Nothing! So for this one I've got several different cross roads to choose from…which do you think? Kim listened at the door? Or something else? I challenge you to help me write chapter 12! And hurry folks because I am soooo NOT a patient woman! R&R quickly my dear readers! I'm getting scared;)

Chapter 11 an Unwilling Deception

Kim pov

I quickly spoke to the nurse and they wheeled him in to an available bed. I grabbed Jarrick's hand when I remembered the feeling of being absolutely alone when my Grandparents had died. Erik claimed my other hand but my eyes were on Jarrick. If he died the last thing he ever said to me would forever plague me: "Kim…I love you…" I sat and waited anxiously for the doctor to make an appearance…

HOURS LATER

Erik pov.

I gripped Kim's other hand but it was like she wasn't even consciously aware of me. Just Jarrick. I idly wondered what she would have said to him in reply to his declaration of love had I not interrupted them albeit rudely.

Finally the door opened and the doc came in. I nudged Kim awake. "Herm mm….?" She muttered sleepily then sat ramrod straight. The doc smiled kindly and I suddenly felt colder than death. I turned to Kim quickly. "Kim I'm getting kind of hungry…could you…I mean please go get something to eat for the both of us while I talk to the doc?" I asked foolishly hoping that she would accept my subtle hint and do as I asked. She glared at me very very pissed. "Are you kidding me?" She demanded. I sighed and rubbed my temples to try and massage the headache that had sprung up. I then laughed suddenly. Kim looked anxious. "O-Ok, Erik, I'm going just stop laughing like that, you're scaring me." I stopped laughing like a lunatic the minute she left. I turned to the doc. "Ok. She's gone so tell me what's wrong." I demanded. The doctor sagged showing how grief filled he truly was. "I give him a year. Maybe not even that. What I mean is that he has a rare form of blood cancer. I don't know how he got it, how to cure it, or how painful it will be for him." Then the good doc left me alone with my now terminally ill brother. I heard sobbing and realized it was coming from me. "Wow. You're crying over me already and I'm not even dead yet!" He joked from the bed. I looked down at him. I almost left. Almost. That is had he not caught my sleeve. I looked at him. "Let go or else." I threatened in a dead pan voice. "Kim NEVER finds out do we agree?" He asked me in a hallow voice. I stared surprised. "I want her to love me not pity me. And I also want her to remember me the same way." He explained. I nodded and shook his hand. "Very well."

It would be the last secret we'd ever shared as brothers. And we were keeping the secret from the woman we loved.

An unwilling deception on both ends.


End file.
